Torn Wing
by Tears-Fallen
Summary: Aw, crap. Sorry guys, i didn't know that Brightheart and Thornclaw were bro and sis. So at that part, just skip it, cause i didn't know. But how was i supposed to know anyways? Yeah, so sorry. Whitewing centric, do not read if you like Whitewing.


Hey you guys, it's Smokeflame again. i think you can assume there's nothing foe Exiled and Rebirth. yeah, i'm trying you guys, but i keep thinking of other ideas. This is my shot at an angsty story. It's anti WhitexAsh, but it's a SquirrelxAsh story. So, hope you enjoy it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whitewing sighed as she looked over at Ashfur, who was sharing a pigeon with Ferncloud. She took another small bite from her mouse and saw her parents, Brightheart and Cloudtail, cuddling by the warriors den. '_Why can't me and Ashfur be like that?'_ she asked herself. Whitewing was in love with the gray speckled warrior. She kept thinking of ways to confess to him. She finished her mouse and stalked off to go hunting.

After catching a couple thrushes and a mouse, Whitewing made her way back to camp. While hunting she had thought of a way to tell him. She saw Ashfur laying in the sun over by the nursery. She made her way over to him. "Hey Whitewing. Need something?" asked the gray warrior. "I-I need t-to tell y-you something" she stuttered. '_Why do i stutter at the worst times?" _she scoled herself. Ashfur followed her out of camp. Whitewing led Ashfur to the abandoned twolegplace.

"What's this all about, Whitewing?" Ashfur demanded. Whitewing proceeded to spill her heart out to Ashfur, telling him how ever since she became an apprentice she had loved him. When she was finished, Ashfur's pale blue eyes were cold. "Whitewing, i have a mate, and she is pregnant with my kits!" he shouted at her.

"What?! Who??" the white she-cat asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Who do you think, it's Squirrelflight!" he shouted. Whitewing sharply took in her breath. The ginger she-cat was her friend, and she knew that Whitewing loved Ashfur! The gray tom turned his back on her and ran back to camp. Whitewing broke down and sobbed into the ground.

When she finally composed herslef enough, she went back to ThunderClan. The first thing she saw was Ashfur and Squirrelflight sharing tonuges. Squirrelflight looked over at her and grinned trumphantley. Her grin seemed to say '_he's mine now'_. Whitewing looked down and padded over to the warriors den. There she saw Birchfall sitting in his nest. He gave her a sideways glance as she settled down into hers. She eventually fell asleep, her heart aching severley.

~~~~~~~~~5 moons later~~~~~~

Whitewing looked down at Squirrelflight and Ashfur's 4 kits. Their names were Emberkit, Specklekit, Scorchkit, and Cinderkit. There were two toms and two she-cats. Emberkit was a dark red she-cat, Specklekit was a dark gray she-cat with specks of lighter gray, Scorchkit was a dark gray tom with a ginger stripe on his tail, and Cinderkit was a gray tom. They were two moons old. Whitewing had gotten over Ashfur and gone for Birchfall, but he ended up with Hazeltail, who was a new warrior.

Whitewing felt alone. Cloudtail had died of greencough right before Ashfur's kits were born. Brightheart had been taking an interest in Thornclaw, the deputy. Brambleclaw had died of greencough along with Cloudtail. Firestar was still leader. Whitewing didn't want her mom to be Thornclaw's mate, but she couldn't decided for her mom. It was Brightheart's choice. She didn't notice her claws were unsheated until Scorchkit tumbled into one of her claws, mewling in pain.

"Get away from me, you little pest!" she swatted the kit away. Squirrelflight took the kit in her jaws and glared at Whitewing. Whitewing just stared sadly at her former friend.

"Just because Ashfur didn't want you dosn'y mean you have to punish his kin!" Squirrelflight snarled.

Whitewing just stalked out of the nursery, feeling sorry for herself. She saw Thornclaw and her mom sharing a pigeon at the fresh-kill pile. She sighed and let out a _mrrow_ of irritation. She would have to live like this for a while, knowing that no one loved her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rushed this one alot, so it's not my best work.


End file.
